


There's Something On Your Face

by Calluna_vulgarish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calluna_vulgarish/pseuds/Calluna_vulgarish
Summary: You and Satan are on dinner prep duty. You decide you wanted to make dinner duty a little more fun.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 64





	There's Something On Your Face

You and Satan were on dinner duty that night. You two decided to cook up some delicious gorgon eye stew with demon boar sausages, and angel cake for dessert. You watched as Satan toiled over the pot of stew and how hot it was starting to get in the kitchen. You watched closely as he raised an arm to wipe the sweat off his brow and it made you lick your lips. _The stew wasn’t the only thing that was hot in this kitchen_.

You decided you’d make dinner prep with your prep partner a little more . . . _fun_. You walk over to Satan and wrap your arms around his waist then whisper into his ear, “ _You look a little worked. Is there something I can do to help?_ ”

Satan froze in place. _What exactly were you planning?_

He catches on fairly quickly and decides he wants to be in on the fun. He lets go of the wooden spoon he was using to stir the stew and turns to face you, his body still in your embrace. He leans closer to you, ever so slowly, now a mere inch away from your lips. Just as you thought he was going to kiss you, he quickly moves his head to the side to whisper back into your ear, “ _Well, you could work on the dessert._ ”

 _Dammit_. You thought.

You smirk then wink at him, “ _Alright. I'll be over there if you need me._ ”

You raise a hand to cup his chin. You plant a quick peck on his cheek and walk towards the other side of the kitchen.

As Satan finished up the stew, you worked on dessert. As you were adding the finishing touches to the cake, Satan walked over to your counter.

He stood next to you, gave you a hard look, and said, “ _There’s something on your face._ ”

“ _Where?_ ”

Satan grabs your face with both hands and engulfs you into a kiss. You were surprised but almost immediately kissed back. Satan uses his weight to push you against the countertop, his arms leaving your face to now cage you in between them and the counter.

“ _It was me._ ” he says with a huge smirk on his face

“ _You fucking idiot, come here_ ” You say, before grabbing his face and taking him in for another kiss. He breaks away for a second to lift you onto the counter. You two resume.

Now breathless, you two break away. Satan retorts, “Y _ou can’t just tease me while we’re on kitchen duty and expect me not to do anything about it._ ”

“ _I wasn’t teasing!_ ” you jokingly protest

“ _Yeah, and Mammon isn't a greedy bastard. Don’t think I’ll let you go this easily. We’ll finish this after dinner.”_

– _\- - - - - - - - - -_

Now back in your room, you hear a heavy knock on your door. Getting onto your feet, you walk over from your bed to the door. You open it to find Satan.

“ _Don’t think I’ve forgotten about earlier._ ” Satan says, stepping foot inside your room

He locks the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I just really wanted to make a fic of Satan even if it's just a quick one as he's the only one I haven't made one of :( Now that this exists, I can work on the other fics of the rest of the boys lol, my mind is now at peace.
> 
> I'm thinking if smut/lemon is in order for the next part? Should there be a next part??
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a good day! If you've got tumblr, maybe follow my Obey Me! blog? Only if you want to ofc! I post my fics and things such as memes and imagines there too :) it's darkroom-wildlife.tumblr.com
> 
> If you do decide to follow, do say hi! I'd love to talk to you :) 💙


End file.
